Competition has arrived
by pheonix5
Summary: Terry and Rose have a break from their relationship when a new guy comes into Rose's life Terry and the new guy fight which ends up with Rose in the hospital wing.
1. New guy

It was a new year at Hogwarts now in the 6th year and Rose and Terry was taking a break from their long loving relationship just before they left last year.

When they entered the Great Hall and all the new 1st years were being called out for the sorting hat. The name Andrew Rickensbottom was read out and this tall, handsome looking boy stepped forward. Rose liked the look of him and even better she thought that he was in the same year as them.

They carried on with the rest of the names. Andrew was put into Slytherin house and he went to sit next to Draco, opposite Rose. Rose started to flirt with him at dinner and yet no one noticed except for Thorn and Draco.

When Rose and Thorn had finished dinner they both went up to the Slytherin Common room. Draco followed and so Andrew followed as well. When they got there Thorn told Rose that her and Draco were going to "bed" now (they slept together every night) So Rose and Andrew were left on their own.

They started talking for hours and loads of people came and went, at around 11pm they decided to go to sleep. As they were walking towards the stairs to the dorms, Andrew pushed Rose up against the wall and started to kiss her while his hand was reaching down for her arse. She pushed him away and said "What are you doing?" "Well, I'm kissing you its what you wanted right" Andrew said. Rose looked up at him, thought about Terry and pulled Andrew towards her and started kissing him. 


	2. It has begun

They carried on kissing uncontrollably and Andrew went to push everything off the table. Rose jumped onto the table and Ben climbed on top of her. She ripped his top and trousers off and Andrew ripped her trousers off and they started frantically snogging each other.

They woke up in the morning to find Draco and Thorn standing over them. Rose shot up, said hi and ran upstairs, Thorn followed after her.

Draco asked Andrew how their night went and if he knew about Terry. "I thought that she wouldn't be single but I didn't know that they were having a break, but that will last for a long time" Andrew said. "What d'you mean it will last for a long time" Draco replied. "Well, he won't get her back and if he tries he'll have to answer to me and my wand!!" "That's rather harsh isn't it" Draco said.

Back upstairs with Rose and Thorn, were talking about what happened. "You know if Terry finds out he'll want to get vengeance," Thorn said. "I know but Andrew is such a good kisser, better than Terry by miles, but if this does get out somehow, which I hope it doesn't he'll want a word" she replied. "Well you are having a break from each other you should be allowed to date or have sex with other guys, right" "Yeah, right that's true" Rose said.

Rose got changed and her and Thorn went downstairs to meet them and go down to breakfast. Meanwhile Andrew went to get changed as well. During breakfast Terry was giving Andrew an angry and evil look and so Andrew gave one back.


	3. The fight

During next lesson Andrew and Terry had to sit next to each other. Terry asked Andrew what was going on between them and guess what Andrew told the truth he said about everything they had done, and boy did that make Terry mad. So mad even that he arranged a fight between him and Andrew to see who would win Rose. They didn't want Rose to know so they kept it to themselves.

Obviously this wasn't going to be any old normal fight there would be the wands involved. On Friday at the end of the day they would dual, today was Wednesday and terry and Andrew just couldn't keep it to themselves so they told every one they knew except for Rose.

The word passed around so that nearly everyone knew, and by Friday there was almost the entire school going to watch. Draco who had found out that morning told Thorn, and then Thorn went to tell Rose at lunch. By the end of the day the fight was about to start. Rose tried to get there as quick as she could, but by running in the corridor she got told off by Professor McGonagall, which held her back at least 5 minutes

Rose finally got to the grounds, but they had already started, she could see spark like fireworks flying at each other. She ran through everyone and straight into the heart of the fight to try and stop them. But at that exact same moment Terry was firing a jynx at Andrew and instead of hitting him it hit Rose, she went flying high into the sky and then landed very hard on the ground with a thump. Everyone gathered round her, she wasn't moving; she laid face down with what looked like a broken wrist! Terry, Andrew, Thorn and Draco ran towards her and told everybody to move back. Draco went to get Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey.

They came back and they both gasped at the sight of whom it was. Madame Pomfrey whipped up a stretcher and zapped her to the hospital wing. McGonagall took Thorn, Draco, Andrew and Terry back to her office to ask them what was going on.


	4. Awake

**_One week later._**

Rose still wasn't awake. Thorn was becoming more and more anxious for her to wake up. Terry and Andrew had got detention for two weeks, but they felt so guilty and knew they deserved it. 

******************************************************************

That night Rose awoke only to find no one by her bedside, she couldn't remember anything that had happened. She got out of bed and her knees just gave way, she collapsed on the floor and gave discreet little giggle then got up again and clambered back in bed and fell asleep.

The next morning at about 10am Thorn and Draco came down to see her, when they got there they saw her sitting up in bed reading The Daily Prophet. "Rose your awake, oh thank god!" screamed Thorn. "Hi to you to" said Rose. Thorn ran over to her and gave her a hug. "Ow, watch it I have bruised ribs you know" Thorn moved away and smiled. Then Draco came in and hugged her and said "Great to have you back Rose" "Thanks, do you know whether Andrew has been to visit at all?" "No, he was too guilty to come" Draco said. "What about Terry?" Thorn asked. "Who's that?" Rose replied. "You know your ex-boyfriend" "Nope." Rose said. At this point Thorn knew something was wrong so she went to get Madame Pomfrey.

Madame Pomfrey came in a few moments later an said "Well it seems to me she has amnesia and can't remember of anything after your 4th year." She went out after she had given Rose some fresh juice. "Rose do you remember what happened between you and Andrew." Draco asked. "Yeah, he's my boyfriend, isn't he?" She replied. "She must only remember that" Draco said to Thorn.

*********************************************************************************

A/n: Sorry this chapter is so short but I can't think of anything else so it might be a while till the next one as well.

* * *


End file.
